


Someone Has Been Telling Lies

by Tomoyochan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: This changes everything.





	Someone Has Been Telling Lies

They knew she kept secrets. Lion, Bismuth, each time something new was revealed they thought they discovered just how secretive Rose really was. They knew they didn’t know everything but they thought they knew _her_.

Rose told Garnet about her discoveries on Earth. Of stepping out of the Kindergarten to see how bright and green and _alive_ everything was. Of the first days of the rebellion, just her and Pearl fighting against the odds. Of her pleas to the courts, to her once leader who would not listen.

Amethyst learned of rough-and-tumble love and being perfect however you are. Of pink curls and a generous laugh. Of not hiding or being ashamed of the way you came out of the dirt. Of hugs and songs and contests to see who made the better crocodile. She learned dozens of ways to shape shift her body, not suspecting that Rose knew how to shift not just her body but also her gem.

Pearl thought she knew better. She knew the big secret, but there were a thousand smaller ones. She knew secrets that were impossible for her to say, even to the child Rose had become. She was Rose’s confidant - until she wasn’t. Until the day she learned that Rose kept things even from her. Inconsequential things, cataclysmic things, it didn’t matter. Rose kept her secrets.

If Rose wasn’t Rose anymore - the being who had been leader, mother, companion, lover all in one - if she had been keeping truth upon truth from them, what was real anymore? What had they - were they still - fighting for? Had they just been pawns of another dictator? Toys of a tyrant? What more had she been hiding, what more could break their trust in her?

Why had things gone this way? Why had she never trusted them?

_This changes everything._


End file.
